Celestial Departure
by Miss MoKa
Summary: 31st Century. Chibiusa is now a grown up and must take her place as the new Queen. A big celebration is held in her honor. However, Neo-Queen Serenity and all Sailor Scouts must step aside and leave for their last adventure.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters featured here, except the new generation of outer Scouts. The plot do belongs to me._

_So, this is my very first Sailor Moon fic, and it's only one chapter. I know, it's only a warm up and to recover my trust as a writer. Years ago I started two fics, and as you can see they aren't that well written and unfinished. Truth is, I was merely a junior high student and wasn't that proficient in English as well as writing. Now I've comeback, and after reading some fics 'bout Haruka and Michiru that were useful for me to get inspired, I wanted to pour down my own ideas! Here it is my interpretation of the 31st Century, now that Chibiusa is all grown-up. It's a mixture of the anime and the manga, so don't get all mad you purists' followers of the manga. _

_Please, do press the button that says "Review" and let me know what you think. All comments welcomed. If you like it, I may as well write other stuff, or continue my abandoned fic of NBC. _

**Celestial Departure**

The door of the chamber opened, yet the yellow haired woman inside didn't move. She was standing on the balcony of her room admiring the landscape. She could see outside her almost 21-year-old pink haired daughter playing volley ball with other three girls while other four were watching them. They all seemed very happy, peace achieved long ago.

For a moment, the yellow haired woman closed her eyes, recalling a memory from a distant past, a time when the Black Moon had been defeated.

"_Setsuna, I mean, Sailor Pluto Guardian of Time, with the Silver Crystal we have finally achieved peace. Immortals they say we are now, our Crystal Seeds never going to extinguish. However, now that Chibiusa, the Small Lady, has awakened her powers and one day will be capable of ruling Crystal Tokyo, what we'll be of us?"_

_Setsuna's face stayed calm. The Queen had come to visit her at the Gate of Time, something she constantly did whenever she felt lonely and in need of a friend to talk. _

"_The time will come, my Queen, when you will have to step aside and let her be Neo-Serenity II. Unfortunately, we won't be able to be next to her. When that occurs, we all eight Sailor Scouts, the Inners and the Outers, must let the new generation of Scouts take place instead of us. We will have to rest."_

_The Queen seemed more nervous when she heard that. Her face became full of worries. "I thought that we weren't suppose to die." she said, her voice sounding sad._

_Sailor Pluto came nearer the Queen and gave her a hug, reassuring her everything will be fine. Even though she had stopped being the crybaby she used to be and assumed the burden of being a Queen, she still sometimes resembled the fourteen-year-old girl when she first knew she was Sailor Moon. Not that it matter, but for the Sailor Scouts this was a nice characteristic of the Queen. _

"_Remember it isn't dying, but letting our body rest. Our Crystal Seeds never dies, it is only our body decaying." exclaimed Pluto. "For a time we must go, that is our duty."_

"_You said you eight Sailor Scouts, what will happen to Mamoru and me?"_

_Setsuna chuckled. "You don't recall it, do you? When you were at the point of losing against Chaos? Who came and gave you strength to fight?"_

_The Queen tranquilized a bit, yet her sadden expression didn't fade away. "I see. Still, I wouldn't like to be alone. Mamoru as well has to rest?" Setsuna just nodded. "And when must we leave?"_

"_When Small Lady is claimed Queen." said Sailor Pluto, never losing her calm expression._

Whoever had opened the door didn't make a sound to disturb her. However, he well knew she had heard him.

"Endymion, my love, the time has come." said the yellow haired woman, Neo-Queen Serenity.

Outside, a tall woman with emerald hair that was watching the volleyball match felt the Queen's eyes falling on them. She motioned her gaze to meet her Queen's and they both nodded in agreement. It was time.

The night was a freezing one, yet the two naked women bodies were covered in sweat. One of them was in top of the other, killing her with pleasure with kisses all over her body.

"Please… Haruka… stop." gasped for air the one receiving the kisses, and aqua haired woman. "Let me… rest."

The woman named Haruka stopped abruptly. She raised her face and stared at the blue eyes of her lover, her own green ones expressionless.

"If you want it Michiru, I will stop." she said softly.

"Yes please." begged Michiru. "We've been making love all night; I'm exhausted, aren't you?"

Haruka got up from her. "Yes of course, whatever you say Michiru." After saying this, she went to the balcony of the chamber, a similar one to Neo-Queen Serenity's.

Michiru stayed perplexed watching Haruka's weird attitude. They had spent all day in an important reunion with the Queen and the other Sailor Scouts, a meeting that had decided everyone's future. After it, both Michiru and Haruka had returned to their respective planets, making preparations for the next day. It was not until night, when both went to sleep in Haruka's chamber at planet Uranus, that Michiru noticed Haruka was acting rather different. Still, she didn't dare to say anything, at least not when Haruka started making love to her.

Haruka was leaning on the fence of the balcony, still naked. She couldn't care less about showing her body, after all millions of times loads of women have chased after her and praised her for her beauty. Immerse in her thoughts, she didn't noticed when Michiru came closer to her and hugged her, also naked.

"What is worrying you, my beautiful tomboy Princess of Uranus?" asked Michiru sweetly to her ears.

Haruka just closed her eyes, remembering in a flashback all what she had lived: when she realized she wasn't the same as the other girls at primary and knew she liked women, when she started having those nightmares about destruction in her adolescence, when she first met Michiru and fall in love for her, when Michiru told her she was a Sailor Scout, when they both met Usagi and the other Scouts, when she agreed to raise Hotaru as her daughter with Michiru and Setsuna, when Michiru and she died at the hands of Galaxia, and when she went to Usagi's wedding. All those important moments in her special life were significantly important for her. After all, she had learned to be a warrior and defended her Solar System from anyone that attempted to harm the beautiful Milky Way. She couldn't bear the idea of leaving all these behind.

"Nothing at all, gorgeous, why you ask?" she lied. Of course Michiru couldn't be fooled. She had spent a whole century next to Haruka; she well damn knew whenever she was lying.

"And you still, after all this time, try to hide your feelings from me." said a disappointed Michiru.

Haruka turned around facing Michiru. She cupped the aqua haired woman face and gave a deep kiss. "We really were meant to each other, no matter what, right?"

Confused, Michiru answered "What to you mean?" In an instant, she understood perfectly why Haruka was acting weird. "You are afraid of dying, isn't?"

Haruka just chuckled and entered the bedroom, for she was starting to feel cold. Over the bedside, at Haruka's side of the bed (that is, the left side), was the Space Sword, her most treasured object. She grabbed it and admired it as if it was an art object.

"I've been at the hands of death so many times Michiru, that I have stopped feeling fear." she pointed the sword to Michiru, the latter still next to the balcony looking at her with her astonishing blue eyes. "I've already died twice and come back to life." she then pointed the sword to her neck, feeling the cold blade touching her skin. "You remember that time when Eudial was pointing the arm towards my chest to retrieve my talisman?"

Michiru only lowered her gaze from Haruka and whispered "Of course, I stepped on to save you."

"Yes, and then she shot you." Haruka's voice wasn't confident as always. Michiru couldn't believe her lover was on the verge of tears when confiding what she felt. "I felt as dying when you closed your eyes and didn't open them. To hell the mission then, without you I couldn't continue, so I shot myself to be with you."

"And we came back, fortunately."

"Indeed. Nevertheless, from that day on, I realized my greatest fear was to be separated from you." A tiny tear fell from Haruka's right eye. Only a single tear. With her hand she cleaned it away. She then put back the sword her it had been and came closer to embrace Michiru. "Tomorrow will be Chibiusa's 21st birthday. We must sleep now."

Despite being really tired, Haruka and Michiru couldn't sleep that well. Michiru kept rolling on the bed, wondering whether her fellow Scouts would be as anxious as her. And indeed, throughout the whole Solar System, in the heart of all the Scouts, except of course in Chibiusa's, was anxiety. Even Setsuna wasn't as calm as she seemed days ago. She spent her last night guarding the Gate of Time, faithfully until the end –though she wasn't as alert as usual. Usagi slept clenching her fists holding Mamoru's sleeping shirt, as if he could disappear in the middle of the night. As for the Inners, the four of them decided to sleep in the same chamber, as a teenage sleepover, in Crystal Tokyo's Castle, for the sake of old times.

The following morning was a cheerful one. Whole Crystal Tokyo was full of joy and laughter and in the spirits of celebration. Everywhere you see was somebody happily expecting for Chibiusa's crowning. Pink ribbons were adorning the streets and huge signs were saying "Long live the Small Lady" and "Hail Neo-Queen Serenity II". Outside the castle was packed with people from all around the universe that came specifically to congratulate the new queen. Certainly, this was a glory day for every single living person in the whole universe.

"Everyone is here, waiting for me." said Chibiusa. She was watching the entire city at distance from the balcony of her room in the castle.

Usagi was behind her, trying to brush her daughter's now long ponytails. "Please don't move, dear." Chibiusa's hair was difficult to control. Or rather, Chibiusa itself was difficult. Usagi hadn't brush her daughter's hair since she was six-years-old, but today she decided to help her. "You know, I liked it better when you had short hair."

"Mum, please." groaned Chibiusa "I can't have the same hair forever. Nine hundred years were enough. Beside, today I'll be queen; I want the wise look of my grandmother and mother."

Usagi laughed. She was right. Having the same look for nine hundred years could be a strong reason to want a radical different look. "There," she said with the last brushstroke. "you're ready to be a queen."

"Hooray! Let's go Mum." Without waiting for her mother, Chibiusa left the room, running to meet Hotaru at the principal entrance. Hotaru was there with Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru. The first two wore formal black dresses, while Michiru wore a green one and Haruka a tux. The four of them had arrived early, for they wanted to have a moment in private with the King and Queen. As much as they trusted them, they were unsure of the decision of having inexperienced Scouts taking their places.

"Hotaru!" yell Chibiusa. She was already running downstairs. When the four Outers saw her, they couldn't believe her eyes. She looked stunning, almost identical to Usagi if it wasn't for her pink hair. After all, Usagi's body had stopped growing when she turned 21 and marry Mamoru. Everybody's body was the same as they had when Usagi and Mamoru became King & Queen.

"Hey Princess!" exclaimed Hotaru bowing to her when she finally came. So did the other three, showing respect to the future queen.

"Please girls, I'm still the same girl." said Chibiusa smiling.

"We know it Small Lady" said Michiru, "yet you're still going to be the new Moon Queen and take place as the new Sailor Mo.." she didn't finish the sentence. She was silenced with a harsh look from Haruka. Chibiusa didn't understand what happen, so she decided to ignore it.

"Hotaru, better get going outside where the fun is, shall we?"

Hotaru grinned. "Of course." And with that, both girls went outside. Both Haruka and Setsuna gave another harsh look to an already ashamed Michiru.

"Sorry, almost slipped it"

"Chibiusa mustn't know yet she will be the new Sailor Moon. That is for Usagi to tell her." said Setsuna. Michiru was about to say something, when she was interrupted by a female voice.

"Hello beautiful Michiru, or rather, Sailor Neptune."

Michiru was shocked when she find out who greet her. In front of her were three Scouts, a tall one with brown hair, the middle one with black hair, and the small one with silver hair. The have know them from a time were they used to be enemies. They were the three Sailor Stars.

"What are you doing here?" demanded an angry Haruka, grabbing her lover's hand.

"All these years, and you still mad at us, Sailor Uranus?" said the black haired Scout. "Relax; we came in peace to celebrate your new queen. Usagi herself invited us."

Haruka clenched her fists in anger. She still remembered the time when she caught Michiru in a compromising situation with the black haired Scout, although at that time she was a man. "Very well. Nice to meet you again. Michiru and I will be going outside. Come, Michiru." A shocked Michiru followed outside Haruka by the same door Hotaru and Chibiusa had left.

"I guess she's still mad." simply replied the black haired Scout, Sailor Fighter. Setsuna just bowed to them and left too.

The Inner Scouts were already outside when Hotaru and Chibiusa appeared. All of them went with the citizens of Crystal Tokyo to enjoy the festival organized in honor of Chibiusa's birthday. It was early in the morning and they had until four o'clock when the crowning would be taking place.

All day went by with happiness spread throughout whole Crystal Tokyo. Haruka spent all day keeping an eye on Sailor Fighter, while Michiru was having fun with the other Scouts. Setsuna kept close to the castle, waiting for the King & Queen. Not until half past three did the Scouts decided to return for the ceremony.

"Chibiusa", said Setsuna "it is time. You must go inside where your Mum is waiting for you." Chibiusa nodded and went inside. "As for us," said Setsuna towards the seven Senshis. "we must morph for the last time." Everyone agreed.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

It had been years since they have morphed to their Senshi form. With peace achieved, they hadn't found the need to morph. Still, due to the circumstances, this time was a special one to do it.

When Chibiusa entered the castle, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were already expecting for her. They both were smiling and stretching their arms to welcome her.

Quarter to four and everyone was gathered outside Crystal Tokyo Castle. The eight Scouts, in their Senshi form, were already there. They could see familiar face among the crowd who had came for the special occasion: the Sailor Stars with their Princess Kakyuu, Luna, Artemis, and Diana in their human form, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi, Phobos and Deimos, and, believe it or not, Sailor Galaxia. All rivalry long forgotten, now Sailors from all around the universe were here. Surely, something unique.

"You know," said Sailor Mars "watching all those familiar faces make me think of the purity of Usagi's heart, and how could a single person be so important to the entire universe." The comment lingered in the air. Nobody dared to say anything else, for they sure knew what Mars have said was right.

The castle gates opened exactly at four o'clock. Chibiusa, dressed in her white dress came out, followed by her parents. King Endymion was holding a silver crown in his hands, while Neo-Queen Serenity was holding four crystal balls, one pink, one blue, one green, and one red. The grounds have been covered with a red carpet for them to walk by them. The Outer Scouts were on one side of the aisle, while the Inners were on the other.

Neo-Queen Serenity started her speech. "Dear people from all around the universe. Thank you for coming in such a special occasion. As much as I would like to be your Queen forever, I cannot. I'm proud to announce that today is my daughter's 21st birthday and that means she will be named Queen of this Solar System. For this I want to give her a present." she threw the crystal balls into the air. "Time to wake up Sailor Quartet!"

The crystal balls vanished and from them four girls appeared.

"Sailor Ceres is here."

"Sailor Pallas is here."

"Sailor Juno is here."

"Sailor Vesta is here."

"The Sailor Quartet from the Solar System is here."

Everyone in the crowd was amazed. A wide smile from side to side drew on Chibiusa's face.

"Girls! You finally wake up from your dream."

"Yes Chibiusa, now is our time." answered Sailor Ceres. "Long ago, it had been written that when the Small Lady from Crystal Tokyo was to be claimed queen, we, the Sailor Quartet, was to wake up to take place as your Scouts."

"But then," asked confused Chibiusa "what will happen to Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter?" The Inner Scouts came forward. They all never lost the smile on their faces.

"Chibiusa, I have to tell you something." said Usagi "Your father and I, as well as my Sailor Scouts, must step aside. Today, we will leave for our last trip."

Chibiusa's jaw felt to the ground. She couldn't believe what her Mum was telling her. "What, why? No! You can't leave me Usagi!" She hugged her tightly "You promise to be forever with me, how I can be queen if you're gone?"

"Chibiusa," said Sailor Mercury, comforting her. "we will always be with you in your heart. You will be an excellent queen."

"You promise, Amy?"

"Absolutely." Sailor Mercury assured her showing a little smirk.

"But," Chibiusa was still uncertain "if the Sailor Quartet will take your place and all Scouts must go, who will take place of the Outers?" Having asked this, the Outers now came forward. They presented their four talismans, Uranus' Space Sword, Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror, Saturn's Silence Glaive, and Pluto's Garnet Orb to Usagi. She grabbed them and using the power of the Silver Crystal, the four started shinning and again four girls appeared.

"Sailor Titania, from planet Uranus is here."

"Sailor Triton, from planet Neptune is here."

"Sailor Charon, from planet Pluto is here."

"Sailor Titan, from planet Saturn is here."

"We each are the four biggest natural satellites from the outer Solar System."

The Outers bewilderment was obvious. Neo-Queen Serenity hadn't told them about these other Sailors, so they were curious to meet them. "You know," whispered Venus to Mercury realizing of something. "Sailor Titania isn't a tomboy like Uranus." Mercury watched Titania. Indeed, Titania had sandy hair, yet it was long, unlike Haruka's, and was much shorter than her (actually, she was the shortest of all four). Titania's features were unmistakably of a woman. "I think that is unimportant right now, Venus."

"Sailor Titania, Sailor Triton, Sailor Charon and Sailor Titan together with the Sailor Quartet will be the new generation of Scouts for Neo-Queen Serenity II." The eight new Sailor Scouts kneel down. "It's an honor for us."

Chibiusa was speechless. On one side she was happy for all her new friends, but on the other side she was more than sad knowing that her Mum and Dad, as well as her beloved Sailor Scouts, must leave her. She couldn't help weeping.

"Don't be sad, my precious little queen." Mamoru said for the first time. "We'll see each other sooner than you think."

"Please Chibiusa, kneel." ordered Usagi. Mamoru gave her the silver crown. "And now, with the power of the Silver Crystal, I pronounce you, Chibiusa, Neo-Queen Serenity II, Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the Moon." Chibiusa felt her Mum putting the crown over her head. Everyone in the crowd clapped and happily exclaimed "Long live Neo-Queen Serenity II." Even the sixteen Sailors were greeting the new queen.

"Come," said Usagi to the young queen. "There's someone at the end of the corridor waiting for you."

Chibiusa wasn't sure if she could handle anymore visits from new friends. Still, she couldn't deny because her mother was already pushing her. While she was walking by the aisle everyone was bowing to her. In return, she just smiled at them, unsure of how to react. Reaching almost the end a white light dazzled her. When she was able to focus her view, her heart jumped of excitement. "Helios!"

A young man, with wavy silver hair, was there waiting. "My queen." He bowed to her. "I have waited so long to be next to your side. Today, I've come to live with you as your king."

"My king?" Chibiusa asked her mother, blushing all over.

Usagi gave a little giggle. "Yes dear, you wouldn't expect to be a lonely queen, am I right? Helios will be your husband." And without any more warning, she pushed her towards Helios. Chibiusa was surprised at that, but in the instant when Helios put his arms around her she rightly knew they were bound to be.

"After all," said a wise Mamoru. "Helios is the rightful owner of the Golden Crystal. Next King to Crystal Tokyo." Helios nodded in agreement.

Chibiusa, now standing next to Helios faced her parents. Behind them came all the original Sailor Scouts. They seemed waiting for a signal.

"Well, now that we're all reunited, it's time for us to leave." Said Usagi. "SYLVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Sailor Moon splendor was seen again since a long time. Tuxedo Mask was there too. Having all morphed, they started walking towards the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo's grounds.

"Farewell, Neo-Queen Serenity II. We will be watching you from a distance." Eternal Sailor Moon lifted in the air, leading the way to her Sailor Scouts.

Helios was holding Chibiusa's hand, in case she wanted to run after them. However, she did not. She strongly kept watching how little by little the figures of her mother and the Sailor Scouts were fading away in the air. Suddenly, she felt her dressed being pulled by a small hand. She turned and was surprised when she found who it was.

"Chibi chibi?" asked a two-year-old red haired girl with heart-shaped ponytails with a smile on her face.

Chibiusa softly grinned to her. The new Sailors had arrived. They were there for their new Queen. The sun was shinning brightly and Eternal Sailor Moon's figure had already faded away.

"Farewell, Eternal Sailor Moon. We will see each other again soon."

**The end**

_So that was it. Had this idea on my mind and I had to spit it out. Now I would like your reviews. And by the way, happy New Year!_

_Miss MoKa_


End file.
